I wanna be the one
by furiri
Summary: Song fic! A sweet scene between Kaoru and Kenshin! Also Kaoru's thoughts about him. Ah! also a scene of the first... waa! read and find out! please review, ok?


Hello minna-san! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin song fic! I hope you like it. I translated the lyrics from a song in spanish (*I just love spanish songs! They are so sweet!*) so please don't sue me for doing that! Oh! I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters showed in here! Enjoy!  
  
I wanna be the one  
  
"I wanna be the guardian that looks after your dreams; Just one gaze from you is all it takes for me to go wild and make me fly.. You say it's too soon, that you have to take some time to think, but my heart cant wait."  
  
Kaoru walked outside the kitchen holding a bucket with water; she had decided to join Kenshin as he was doing the laundry and there was nothig else for her to do that day. "It's a really nice day.." she said while looking at the clear sky as she walked towards the red-haired boy. Yahiko and Sano had gone to the Akabeko for that day, and they wouldn't be coming back until dark. As she continued her way to the back yard, she stopped at the sight of Kenshin. As she drew a sweet smile on her face she couldn't help but get sightly saddened eyes.  
  
Kenshin had fallen asleep on the porch. Kaoru watched his sleepy expression, so calmed, so sweet. Whoever looked at him and didn't know what he'd been through could never imagine what kind of life he'd had to live.  
  
As she got closer to Kenshin, she stopped and lowered her head. " 'I cant compete with her..'" Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was around 1 a.m. and Kaoru had gone to the kitchen in search for a glass of water. As she walked back to her room, she heard some noises coming from Kenshin's room. "Kenshin?." She asked in a soft tone of voice as she walked towards the door of his room to find out what was happening.  
  
As she opened the doorshe was surprised to find a restless Kenshing. It seemed as if he was having a nightmare, she could tell he was breathing heavily and seemed to be in pain for some reason.  
  
"Kenshin?. daijoubu?.." she asked softly as she sat next to him and stared at his hurt expression. "Kenshin?" she asked once again, but this time, caressing his forehead in a soft way and with a sweet smile. Her smile was quickly erased from her face as he heard him mumbling, probably because of the nightmare he was having.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." he mumbled as he turned around again and again on his futon.  
  
"Daijoubu. Kenshin.." she said as she placed his head on her lap, still caressing his face in a motherly kind of way.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Tomoe.." Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and pain. It wasn't her he was apologizing to, it was Tomoe. Even when she knew Kenshin had been married before, she still didn't want to think of the idea. She thought that after all this time, he'd forgotten about her. But he hadnt, he was still thinking about Tomoe, he was still feeling guilty for what happened. And what was worse, he still loved her.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she lowered her face in sadness as she placed him back to his previous position. After a while, Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, and when he turned his face around, he met Kaoru's saddened eyes.  
  
"Kaoru.dono?" he asked as he sat on his futon, still confused about what was happening. Faking a smile and getting to her feet, Kaoru spoke in a soft tone of voice. "You were having a nightmare. I'm sorry for getting in here without permission, but I couldn't just leave you like that.. oyasumi nasai" she said as she turned around and started to walk away, leaving Kenshin with a confused expression.  
  
As the door closed, Kenshin still sat on his futon. He touched his face still feeling Kaoru's soft touch, that had calmed him and brought him back from the horrible nightmare. "She was here. she heard." he said as he lowered his head in saddness.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"I want to live attached to your body, let me be attached to your love; I wish I could be in all your memories.. Let me just love you."  
  
Kaoru sighed as she placed the bucked next to Kenshin's and started doing the laundry. " 'I wish I was the one you called out for in your dreams.'" she thought to herself. " 'I wish I had the strength to tell you how I feel. but havent you noticed?, how could you be so distracted; cant you notice everytime I see you my face glows in happiness without me even noticing it?..'" she stated as a small sigh escaped from her mouth.  
  
"I promise I wont fail, I'll be faithful and look after you; Just one gaze from you is all it takes for me to go wild again and make me fly. You say that you're afraid to fall in love again, that you don't believe in love anymore, but I'll prove you wrong."  
  
As Kaoru walked towards the hanging sheets, she placed her bucket next to her. " 'you must have noticed by now, though. Why cant you just give a chance to love you?..' Why.." she said that last part out loud.  
  
"Because I cant afford to lose you" answered a calmed Kenshin standing behind her. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as she turned around and found him standing behind her with a kinda sad expression on his face.  
  
"I swear I'll make you happy until the end; If you say yes I'll never make you cry.. Because this feeling is true, it's not a fairy tale. it's true"  
  
Kaoru stared at him and then lowered her face. "Is that all?.." she asked in hurt tone of voice.  
  
Kenshin nodded. " I cant lose you Kaoru. I wouldn't be able to.." he was interrupted by Kaoru, who was staring at him with a determined look. As he stared in surprise at the girl standing in front of him, he could not do anything but smile to himself. " 'Her eyes reflect such pure innocense. such truth.. you can always find truth and sweetness in them.. yeah.. that's why I love her so much..'" he thought to himself.  
  
"You cant just ignore me Kenshin." she said while lowering her head and then lifting it up again, meeting his saddened eyes. " I. I love you." Kenshin stood in shock at what he had just heard. "I know you're still in love with Tomoe-san. but I cant keep ignoring my feelings anymore.. I'm sorry but I had to tell you. Kenshin, cant you give me a chance to prove it?.. That's all I'm asking for.. just one chance." Kaoru stated. She then lowered her face holding a sad expression as she saw Kenshing shaking his head.  
  
"Not one chance." he stated calmly "I'll give you a whole lifetime. I'm sorry for not telling you this before. I love you too.. Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as she lifted her face and drowned in his eyes. "I love you too." repeated Kenshin as he got closer and embraced her.  
  
"Kenshin no baka." whispered Kaoru in a soft tone of voice and with a sweet smile as she rested her head in Kenshin's chest.  
  
"Gomen." he answered as he pulled her away softly. They stared at each other smiling sweetly for a few seconds. Then, they leaned to meet their lips in a sweet kiss. A kiss they both had been waiting for in a long time.  
  
Author's note: Hey! So how did you like it? I hope you review it! Ja ne! 


End file.
